inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Seki Ganjirou
(Forward) |number= 16 |element= Fire |team= Hakuren |seiyuu= Yasuyuki Kase |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 025 (GO)}} Seki Ganjirou ( ), also known as Grizzly (グリズリー), is a SEED and a forward for Hakuren. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A dangerous boy who likes to injure others and has the strength to do so."'' Appearance He has white and blue hair and no eyebrows. His eyes' sclera are black. He is very muscular and has a pale skin tone. Personality His plays are like that of Kuro no Kishidan's and Mannouzaka's. He is very aggressive, even with his teammates. His movements are lazy but incredibly powerful. As stated by Kumazaki Denji, Seki is "Hakuren's secret weapon". He is a loyal SEED. Plot He was first seen in a flashback with Shirosaki Katsuya, when Fubuki Shirou was replaced by Kumazaki. He entered in the second part of the match telling Yukimura to pass him the ball up in the air so he can do a heading shoot, but, at the end, it was only in order to hurt Sangoku Taichi. Seki also broke through Kirino's hissatsu. Besides Shirosaki, it was shown that the other members of Hakuren weren't so sure about Seki entering the field and disliked him for his playing style and attitude and because this, Yukimura said that because this they aren't having a chance to score a goal. Seki said that Raimon team members are lame. But he didn't agree with Yukimura that he couldn't attack those "lame" players. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Seki, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Rumoi Korohiko *'Item': Kagayaku Mafura (かがやくマフラー, randomly dropped from Hakuren at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Item': Hakuren Gloves (はくれんグローブ) *'Photo': Snowman (雪だるま, taken at Ice Path in the Russian Roulette Stadium) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1940 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Seki, the followig requirements are needed: *'Player': Mozaki Itaru *'Player': Oujika Kaku *'Topic': Scars of Honor (名誉の傷跡の話題) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 520 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Seki, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Outer Sky (アウタースカイ) at Handa Shinichi's left taisen route) *'Item': Warmth Muffler (ぬくもりマフラー, randomly dropped by Good Girls (秘湯めぐりの話題) at Raimon's parking lot) *'Photo': Infirmary Bed (保健室のベッドの写真, taken on the first floor of Raimon's main building) *'Topic': Weak Subjects (苦手なものの話題, obtained at Raimon's schoolyard) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Anger Rage' *'Meimonkou Senbatsu' *'Strikers D' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Dark Heroes' *'Ignites N' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Dark Heroes' Trivia *As stated by Kakuma Oushou, his brute strength is similar to that of a grizzly bear. *He resembles a yeti. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs